


Carried Away (Damien x MC)

by ashtonmore



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel), Pixelberry, Play Choices
Genre: Damien Nazario - Freeform, F/M, Pixelberry - Freeform, Play Choices - Freeform, Smut, perfect match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonmore/pseuds/ashtonmore
Summary: in which Damien gets carried away.





	Carried Away (Damien x MC)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ashtonmore.tumblr.com

“Looking for someone?”

She turned around with a smile, an eyebrow raised. 

“You beat me to it. Dance with me?” 

Damien rolled his eyes, fighting to hold back a smile. 

“You realize who you’re talking to, right?”

“Come on! It’ll be fun!” She grabbed his hands, pulling him close. Damien chuckled, but before he could protest longer, she bat her eyes, jutting her lower lip out. “Pleeeaaase?”

“Fine,” he huffed, rolling his eyes dramatically before running a knuckle down her cheek and over her pouted lip. Her skin flushed at his touch, a shiver running down her spine. “You know I can’t resist that face.” She giggled, and with a spring in her step, maneuvered her way through sweaty bodies and pink balloons onto the dance floor. The music, paired with a few drinks (the bartender had recommended the “Pink Peacock”, and god knows what made it so pink) helped her feel at ease. We’re fine. No one knows who we are. By dancing we’re… creating cover, she thought, swallowing down her worries.  
The song changed to one with a Latin beat, causing Damien to smirk before lifting her arm, twirling her around and pulling her close. 

“Feeling cocky now, are we?” she smirked, leaning back into his touch. 

“Are you complaining?” he mumbled against her skin, grinding against her at just the right angle. She gasped, one arm reaching up to grab the back of his neck, and the other grabbing his wrist at her waist. 

“Definitely not,” she sighed, tilting her head to the side, letting him slowly cover her neck with dizzying kisses. His hands pressed against her stomach, pushing her back into him, needing her as close as possible. Her eyes drifted shut as they moved, her fingers wandering up the heated skin of his neck, tangling themselves in his hair at the nape. Damien let out a heavy sigh, his breath caressing her skin as she shivered. 

“You’re so fucking sexy, I’m losing my mind.”

She whimpered quietly, tilting her head up to speak in his ear. 

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Damien immediately broke stance, turning her around. He moaned against her lips as they met, his hands finding her hips once again as he rocked his own against hers. 

“God,” he panted, pulling back a few inches to catch his breath. Damien’s forehead pressed against hers, eyes locked on her swollen lips. “We’re getting a little carried away.”

She smirked, meeting his eyes once more. “I like getting carried away.” She pressed a kiss to his collar bone, running her tongue up his skin before grazing her teeth over his ear, speaking quietly. “Maybe you could carry me away to somewhere else?” 

Damien’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, glancing around the party for any doors. He spotted one that lead to the coat room and grabbed her hand. Without a sound, she followed him off the dance floor, through the door, past racks and racks of jackets, and into a smaller room she could only assume was a janitors closet. 

Despite the lack of light, his lips found hers again, kissing her hard. He pressed her against the wall and wedged his own leg between hers, groaning loudly as she grinded down against it. 

“Fuck, ‘s so hot when you do that,” he panted, gathering her wrists in one hand and pinning them above her. With his other, he lifted her dress up, watching her move against his thigh. “You’re so needy for me, huh?”

“Yes, shit, Damien–” He cut her off with a searing kiss, catching her lip between his teeth. His voice dropped, the deep rumble of his voice vibrating her own chest as he pressed against her.  
“What do you call me?” 

She whimpered, recalling their conversation on the balcony a week before.

“Yes, sir.”

Damien took in a sharp breath, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He shifted his leg slightly, applying more pressure against her clothed clit. She rolled her hips again with a loud moan, nails digging into the skin of his hand. 

“I need you inside me, please,” she breathed heavily, head filled with only thoughts of now, now, now.

“You’re doing so well.. I want you to get off just from my thigh first.” She groaned, hitting her head against the wall behind her in frustration. She needed him, now. 

“Need you now, please, sir–”

Damien dropped her wrists and turned her around, unbuckling his belt. In a daze, she managed to bunch her dress up, slipping out of her underwear. She pressed her flushed cheek against the cool wall, listening to him undress behind her. He ran his hands over her ass, pressing a soft kiss below her ear.

“Spread your legs,” he mumbled before adding pressure, lips leaving their mark on her. His hand slipped around her waist to her front, fingers pressing against her clit. She moaned in surprise, hands catching herself against the wall. 

He entered her slowly, both groaning in unison. She clenched around him, making him want to cum right then and there. Neither of them could form any coherent thought as he began to move, mouths open but silent in pure pleasure. He thrust slowly, using his finger to trace small circles on her clit. He used his chest, pressed against her back, to keep her steady and wound his other hand around to her front, cupping her neck and tilting her head back. Wrapped up in each other, their hearts pounding wildly, the tension turned from hot and fast-paced to something more loving, both wanting to take their time. They both mentally blocked out the sound of the booming music and drunken laughter, honing in on each others heavy breathing. 

Damien picked up the pace of his thrusts, moving his finger to match. 

“I’m not gonna last long,” he admitted, his hold on her neck loosening as he channeled his effort into prolonging their pleasure. 

“Cum for me, Damien,” she moaned, reaching behind her to grip at the back of his neck. “Cum for me.” He finished with a loud groan, pulling her close and pinching her clit, causing her to climax sharply.  
They stood there, basking in the after glow, before she started to giggle. 

“What’s so funny?” Damien asked, chuckling too in his post-climactic high.

She hummed, turning her head to press a kiss against his arm. “Nothing. I just love you.”

Damien smiled.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
